K&M Detective Agency
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: After an argument with Kam, Kim enlists Madison to help her solve a mystery. How does it go? Well, you have to read to find out.


K&M Detective Agency

"Man, these guys are great!" Kam exclaimed. He was reading the newest edition of his detective series. Next to him, Kim was working on Madison's hair.

"Could you keep it down Kam? I'm trying to test a new dye I created on Madison" Kim said, annoyed as she continued to apply the dye to Madison's hair.

"Well sorry, but I was just reading the latest issue of that detective series I told you about," Kam explained while showing her the book. Kim looked at the cover for a couple of seconds before scoffing at it. Kam raised an eyebrow as Kim went back to applying the finishing touches on Madison's hair. "What was with the scoff?" Kam asked.

"I was a much better detective than those two," Kim said, remembering how she had 'cracked' the case of Sunny Bridges' secret. Kam looked at her for a couple of seconds like she was crazy, and started laughing at her. Madison turned around, and saw that Kam was laughing.

"What's so funny, Kam?" Madison asked, tuning out while Kim and Kam were talking.

"Hehe…nothing Madison…just…Kim said she was…a great detective…" Kam said in between breaths and chuckles. Kim glared at him, while Madison looked at Kam confused.

"So…why are you laughing?" Madison asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Because, Kim was a terrible detective, Madison," Kam answered, causing Kim to walk up to Kam, and get in his face.

"I was not terrible! I was a great detective!" Kim yelled at Kam, who was still laughing. Before Kam could stop laughing, Lil'D chimed in.

"No you weren't. Ya'll couldn't even stop the guy who was destroying my drums," Lil'D countered.

"And you thought Sunny was a fireman, instead of being a superhero," Eddie added, causing Kim to get angrier and angrier.

"Shut up! I had my own way of doing things, and I was always on top of the case!" Kim yelled, trying to explain herself. Everyone except Madison then started joining Kam in laughing at Kim.

"Kim, you are not cut out for being a detective. I mean, what have you done other than ogle at expensive dresses?" Kam asked.

"I made a new dye that I just tested on Madison's hair," Kim countered by pointing to Madison, who did not notice that Madison's dyed hair was smoking.

"Oh my God! It's smoking!" Kam yelled.

"Awwww. Thanks Kam," Madison answered with a smile, thinking she was receiving a compliment.

"No! Your hair is really smoking! Something's wrong with it!" Eddie shrieked before running around, not knowing what to do. Madison looked at her hair, and saw that it was indeed smoking. Madison joined Eddie in running around, until Kim grabbed a bottle of water, opened it, and threw it in Madison's hair.

"Phew. Crisis averted," Kim stated before Kam got in her face.

"Kim, what was in that dye you were giving to Madison anyway?" Kam asked Kim, who had just thrown the water bottle away. Kim looked at him and shrugged.

"Some paint, and some of this stuff I found in the chemistry lab," Kim said, while pulling out a bottle of cleaning solution, which Kam swiped out of her hands.

"Kim, according to the label, this cleaning solution is highly corrosive," Kam explained, leaving Kim with a blank look on her face. Kam face palmed before sighing.

"That means it's like acid; it eats away at certain materials that it touches, such as Madison's hair. Didn't you read the instructions?" Kam asked. Kim scratched the back of her neck before shaking her head.

"I…got distracted," Kim mumbled out. But, when she saw Kam shake his head, she got in his face again. "That doesn't prove anything! I can solve a case anytime, anywhere!" Kim shouted at Kam, giving him an idea.

"Oh yeah, then why don't you use your 'expert detective skills', and solve a mystery?" Kam asked mockingly, using air quotes when describing Kim's detective skills. Kim glared at Kam for a couple of seconds before grabbing Madison by the wrist.

"Fine! You're on. But, Madison get's to be my assistant. She'll be the Moriarty to my Sherlock Holmes," Kim declared with her fist in the air, before Philly Phil interrupted her.

"Uh, Kim, Moriarty was Sherlock Holmes' rival. His partner was Watson" Phil corrected, making Kim lose her aura of confidence, while Kam was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Uh…I knew that! Now, Madison we need to find a mystery to solve!" Kim declared, with Madison looking out the window, and gesturing Kim to look out the window. When Kim went to the window, she saw a robbery going on, with two men in masks running out of the bank with bags of money and handguns in their hands.

"Come on, Kim! Let's go solve the mystery of the local bank robbery," Madison declared before heading for the door. Kim pulled on the back of her dress.

"Uh Madison, let's let the police handle those guys. I think what Kam meant was that we solve a mystery that is…closer to our jurisdiction," Kim explained nervously, not wanting her and Madison to get killed. Madison made an "O" shape with her mouth before assisting Kim in thinking of a mystery to solve.

Just then, Sunny burst through the class door. Once he got in the classroom, he got on his knees and started looking under his desk, and then behind the chalkboard. He then picked up Phil's chair, causing Phil to fall off of the chair, and checked under it, before dropping it back on the ground.

"Sunny, what's the matter? Are you looking for something?" Madison asked. Sunny looked at Madison, showing off the panicked expression he had on his face.

"My saxophone is missing!" Sunny shouted out, while continuing to search the floor of the classroom. Tamika rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"You mean that black one? Sunny, don't you have like thirty other saxophones in your gigantic mansion?" Tamika asked, with an annoyed tone to her voice.

"Yeah, well that one was the first saxophone I ever had, and it means a lot to me…and why are you smiling," Sunny answered before he saw the growing smile on Kim's face.

"Madison, I think we just found our case! Let's get going so we can rub it in Kam's face," Kim exclaimed as she and Madison left the music room. Sunny looked at the closed door, and everyone else in the class.

"Is this something I should know about?" Sunny asked everyone who was still in the room, and they just looked at each other before attempting to explain what was going on.


End file.
